


Red Iron, Gaara Shinden

by NamikazeOkami



Series: The Wolf and the Tanuki [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonds, Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cults, Curses, Death, Family, Forbidden Techniques | Kinjutsu, Friendship, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mythology References, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Undead, Violence, We Die Like Men, Werewolves, Yamagakure | Hidden Mountain Village, genfic, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikazeOkami/pseuds/NamikazeOkami
Summary: The times of great peace begin to wane, with the shadows finally leaving their desert crypts. Although the desert lands were safe, the advent of a red sun changes everything. Growing up within the shadows of her brothers, Setsuka sets out to carve her own path – unaware of the danger that lurks just beyond the reddening horizon. Blood is thicker than water – but iron is stronger than all.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kankurou (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Kankurou (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: The Wolf and the Tanuki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. A Chance Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> For those of you who read my previous fic, "Sand and Snow", this new fic serves as its sequel! 
> 
> I've been playing around with the possibility of posting this fanfiction due to my current life situation (pandemic, grad studies, work, mental health issues) but I've ultimately decided that now is the time to publish it. I'm also in the midst of writing an original story (which should be *hopefully* finished by the spring... only time will tell), and my other fic "A Forest Hidden" is now on indefinite hiatus (I really wish it wasn't, but I hit a massive wall with that one... oof), so this fic will be my "break" from reality so-to-speak.
> 
> Because of my current situation, I will mostly post chapters when I can so you can expect a chapter roughly every 2-3 weeks. I'll leave updates when I can if I can't post for some reason, so bear with me!
> 
> I really miss writing and posting fanfiction, and I've started watching Boruto (about time) and I have lots of ideas for this story and where it can go, so it will serve as a great outlet for my writing that is non-work/academic because over the last year I realized I really like creative writing and I want to continue building that skill. This fic is also a genfic, so the only pairings in this story are those of the parents of the Boruto/next-gen characters.
> 
> In short, I hope you enjoy this story and for those of you who haven't read "Sand and Snow" - you need not worry to read that one (the only thing that carries over is the pairing of the parents, Gaara/OC).
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx

* * *

**Red Iron**

**Gaara Shinden**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**A Chance Wind**

**_Fifteen years have passed since the war…_ **

**_And a new generation takes flight…_ **

The light flickered through the canopy above as she jumped from branch to branch as if dancing upon the soft winds. The desert was at her back now, she had to remember, for the forest was all around her. A sea of green stared back at her while she leapt from one pine to the next, being careful not to let her nimble footing slip. Her chakra control was strong – but not near as strong as her brothers. Still, she knew she was the faster Kazekage child. Not even a full-fledged genin like her siblings and Setsuka could still outrun them both with ease. No matter which one of them chased after her, they could not catch her – never. Laughing as her back disappeared from their view in her mind, she felt the wind under her propel her forward.

_Just a few more miles and I’ll be there_ , she thought, _Just a few more_.

Never before in her near thirteen years of life had she ventured this far, the trees changing from green pines to yellowing birch within only a matter of moments. The Land of Birds was close – Setsuka could feel it on the winds. The familiar scent of the mountains and their tundra was fresh on her nostrils, while the heat of Sunagakure and its desolate lands beckoned her back. But her drawn-up map in her rough pack needed the Land of Birds added to it, no matter who objected. Whether it be her mother or father, she had a task to complete – whether they approved or not. Not even a Kage could scare her otherwise.

A howl suddenly sounded at her back.

Shivering her spine, she glanced behind her path. She could not see the source, but the trees quaked and swayed as it thundered on towards her. Gritting her teeth, she pounced in a hurried panic. The chakra was all too familiar – and it was gaining fast. Relentlessly. She knew exactly where it was coming from, her senses could never lie.

“Damn it!” She barked under her breath, swinging herself to the next branch. “Not now!”

Pushing herself against the winds, she leapt as fast as she could to continue on her path of branches. In haze of yellow and orange, her vision became scattered. Soon the stray hairs of her red ponytail invaded her sight, her violet eyes narrowing in focus to see what lay ahead. Her vision was soon blurred by the hasty colours of autumn. The sight of a trunk caught her off guard. Lightly, she danced on the winds once more and jumped to the adjacent tree, just barely missing her brush with humiliation. Once upon the next branch, she leapt as the next entered her sights. Under her, she could hear the beast thundering below, its paws rumbling the very earth as it charged in pursuit.

With more force, she leapt to the next branch.

A gasp escaped her confident lips as she felt her footing slip under. The limp branch burst under her foot, shattering in a hail of splinters from the untamed chakra that emanated from the strange-eyed kunoichi.

She was falling – _falling_.

Noticing her quick descent, Setsuka hastily flipped her flailing body and struck the tree before her with her drawn kunai from the holster on her thigh. Holding it tightly with both hands, she desperately kicked her feet to break her fall. Luckily, she slowly came to a screeching halt down the towering birch in the silent forest of autumn leaves. Hesitantly, she peeked with one eye to see how high up she was. Appalled, she was mere steps from the forest floor. Clumsily, she pulled out the kunai and stumbled onto the moss-covered ground, her pack spilling open in the process. Gathering herself and dusting off her white tunic and shorts, she grumbled shamefully as she marked the spot on her map with a red pencil.

“Yet again… I couldn’t make it,” She sighed. “Maybe sixth time’s the charm…”

The scribbles of red were all around the image of the Land of Wind, with a chain reaching the Land of Birds – the newest being the farthest. She heard the Land of Birds had an eternal autumn, similar to how her mother’s homeland had an eternal winter. Her homeland was blessed – or cursed – with an eternal summer. She wanted to see the land for herself, her explorative nature getting the better of her and her _‘adventure’_ conquests. She also made a wager to her elder brother – if she could reach the land unscathed, he would give her his prized katana. Kyokuro was not one to go back on his word, but she knew he would be relieved that he would not have to part with his favourite weapon. Not this time, at least.

The chakra stood behind her, still and as silent as a ghost.

Gulping, Setsuka put on a brave face and stood to see the large white wolf under the forest canopy. Its violet eyes bored through hers with an eerie calm, the creature watching her carefully. Before Setsuka could make a step forward, she felt a sudden emergence of others from the forest shadows. A rope swung around her, knocking her underfoot and tying her against the birch tree at her back.

“M’lady,” A shinobi appeared beside the beast. “The pursuit has ended.”

“So it seems,” Another added. “Setsuka-sama, why do you continue to run off? Kazekage-sama won’t be too happy when he hears about this. This is the fifth time this week!”

“I’d say!” One sighed, near out of breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. His worn hands held the rope tiredly, yawning as he stretched. “We can hardly keep up with m’lady, let alone the daughter…”

Within a gust of wind, the white wolf changed into the form of a woman.

Setsuka suddenly grew fearful.

Unimpressed, the golden-haired woman in the blue kimono looked at the girl with subtle yet piercing violet eyes. She appeared calm, elegant, and fierce as ice. Nomasaki, the wife of the Kazekage – Setsuka’s mother. From the harsh northern lands of Yamagakure to the far tundra and mountains, her mother had the reputation to be the wild-foreigner – the _‘Wolf of the Desert’_. Descended from a long line of wolf-people, Setsuka also carried the blood of the wolf within her – although it was scarce. On the other side, she inherited the blood of her father, the last jinchuriki of Shukaku and the lost lineage of the Kazekage clan. She did not know who was more fearful when angry, her Kazekage father or her wolfish mother.

“It’s alright,” Nomasaki assured them. “The task is done, and I thank you for the help.”

Stepping closer, she knelt before her daughter and examined her unprepared expression. Although her mother’s face was calm with an air of kindness, Setsuka could still feel the chill tremble down her spine. There was no escape for her. Trying to laugh off her fear, she forced a chuckle through her trembling lips.

“Hi, mom.”

"Well, to say the least… I'm disappointed."

The Kazekage’s office was nothing short of unpleasant.

Sitting firm at his desk, Gaara held his folded hands against his chin and watched his daughter avert her embarrassed violet eyes from his stern tanuki-like glance. It had been days since he last a full night of sleep, and he felt his patience beginning to wear thin. Five times she left the village unsupervised and five times she caused a country-wide goose chase. Not even her instructors at the Sunagakure Ninja Academy could catch her escaping from her lessons. It wracked his mind to figure out where she got her _‘unique’_ sense of adventure. Her hands bound by rope, Setsuka stood beside her mother while her uncle kept watch from behind the Kazekage’s seat. The room was silent and tense. It was safe to say the Kazekage was not impressed with her voyage to the Land of Birds. His stern glance and folded hands made it clear.

“Uh, Gaara,” Kankuro coughed, leaning near his ear. “Maybe you should go a bit easier on her? She did nothing criminal, aside from leaving Suna unsupervised.”

Gaara's eyes closed. "Yes, but… this was the _fifth time_ , Kankuro. _Fifth.”_

Setsuka gulped.

She knew his lack of patience well. A great father he was, but when he was buried in his work he often shut himself out in the study or his office. Only would he emerge when his wife would coax him otherwise, but his silence often accompanied his lack of sleep and occurrent stress. Her brothers hardly broke his temper, but they were calmer and never tested his patience. Setsuka tested his patience as if it were a game. Twelve years old and rebellious by nature, she was the most wild of the Kazekage children – and the most unpredictable. Still, Gaara loved her just the same – regardless of his temper.

"What you did was reckless, as well as stupid. As both your father and Kazekage, this upsets me, Setsuka.” Gaara opened his eyes, looking directly at her. "I don’t know what you’re trying to prove, running away on your instructors – but this game has to stop. It has to stop _now."_

"Well, Setsuka?" Her mother chimed in, her voice soft and stern. "Do you have anything to say?"

Shamed, Setsuka averted their glances upon her. "…Sorry."

"Is _'sorry'_ all you have to say?" Her father barked, clearly upset. “You ran away five times since the beginning of your genin-training. Five times I’ve had to summon the village ANBU to find you before it was too late.” He looked to his calm-faced wife. “Even your mother had to scour the lands for you using her Kekkei Genkai, because the ANBU lost your trail.”

Setsuka flinched, closing her eyes. He had her there, she had to admit. _The ANBU were always slow_ , she thought, _they could never catch me_. If not for her mother, she could have made it to the Land of Birds and back without a second notice. Unlike her siblings, her mother was faster than her. Frustration growing in her belly, she managed a nod and held her glance down to her feet, her crimson bangs shielding her expression.

"I'm… just so sick of this charade." She said. "I just want to see what's out there, I feel… trapped in this stupid village. I just wanted to go to the Land of Birds. It was next on my map."

Her mother sighed, placing her hand on her temple. She heard the same excuse nearly every time this would happen, and every time she never learned regardless how many times her daughter was warned of the consequences. Embarrassed, she had to remember that she was the mother of a rebellious child – a wild-child, to be exact.

"Nomasaki," Gaara spoke.

"Hm?"

"I'd like a moment alone with our daughter."

"Of course." Nomasaki nodded, as she started for the door. “I’ll be seeing you too for dinner, then.”

He glanced to his brother. "You too, Kankuro."

Kankuro sighed. "As you say so, little brother." Leaning in, he offered his last piece of counsel. “Don’t go too harsh on her… Remember, she’s just a girl – your daughter… Don’t let your temper get the better of you… You know how she is…”

Glancing up at his brother while his palm was cupped over his ear to whisper, Gaara did not budge. Heeding his words, he watched his brother and wife leave the office chamber. When the door closed, the orange light of the sunset entered the room. The tension between the two parties was never so thick with conflict. If blood was thicker than water, than they were both iron. Setsuka narrowed her lilac eyes at him in defiance, groaning to herself under her breath. Gaara’s glance narrowed into a glare, the grip on his hands tightening.

“Why,” he began. “Why do you always do this, when I repeatedly make myself clear for you not to? I’ve told you several times to remain in the village, and yet you don’t listen."

“I -,”

"You disobeyed me."

Her lilac eyes saddened as she looked down. “Father, I -,”

“You said you feel like you're trapped, but if you keep behaving this way I won't allow you to even leave the mansion or estate without an escort.”

Her eyes shot open, shocked by what she heard. “What?! Are you crazy?!”

“No,” His eyes narrowed at her, sternly. _“I'm your father.”_

“But why?” She questioned, standing her stubborn ground. “All because I try to venture on my own, why is it such an issue? No one can catch me, you see for yourself -,”

“It's an issue because,” Gaara began, trying to form the right words. “There are still terrorist groups that are actively trying to destroy us. The Akatsuki may be gone, but there are enemies of our lands who wouldn’t hesitate to take you as a hostage.” His glare softened, the grip on his hands easing. “The reason why your mother and I are so protective of you and your brothers is because we want you to be safe. You have the blood of both the Kazekage clan and the Yamamori clan in your veins, which is highly valued by our enemies that seek our demise.” Gaara's eyes closed halfway, concerningly, his fatherly tone surfacing. “So you're a target, same with your two brothers. We don't want anything to happen to either of you, so we will take any measures necessary to ensure your safety.”

Her face protested. “But what about my brothers? They leave the village all the time and they never get in trouble!”

“Your brothers are both Genin and above. You are still a student of the academy and have yet to take the exam… let alone complete the lessons you keep ditching to go on your adventures outside of Suna and its walls. If you were to pass through the ranks, you would be able to do the same.”

She groaned.

That was something that ate her up inside. Although completing her lessons until her eleventh year, becoming a shinobi was something she remained unsure of. Both of her parents were remarkable in ability and stature, with her father being the youngest Kazekage to ever reign. Her brothers were also talented, both of them being blessed with their father’s coveted Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai – a talent that she did not inherit. Kyokuro was fourteen and had just earned his Chunin certification, gaining a full-time job at the Suna Aviary after his performance at the Chunin Exams held in Kirigakure. Gold Dust was his ability, just as his grandfather’s before him. Her adopted brother Shinki was a rare find, she often heard from her instructors. Inheriting the Iron Sand from the bloodline they shared, Shinki was near unstoppable during the Genin Exam matches, his opponent pleading for mercy that was granted by intervening proctors.

Setsuka was a different case.

She was the blood of the Kazekage yet she did not possess a hint of the Kekkei Genkai her family proudly wielded. Not even the bloodline of her mother’s clan dared to show its face to her. Her sensory skills were exceptional, but she could only change her face into a beast before the scarce nature energy in her veins stirred silent. If she managed an arm, she would often get headaches from the exertion. The elders looked at her as if a lost cause, dwarfed by the shadows of her heritage. The life of a shinobi scared her, and she seldom wanted to admit it.

“But what if…” The words hesitated to come out. “What if… I don't want to?”

Curiosity etched its way into his glance. Perplexing him, he shook off the thought. “Then you're out of luck, and you will be continued to be guarded inside the village by the ANBU.”

Silently, his sand started to move from its small gourd on his desk. In a swift motion, the sands sliced through the rope binding her hands and releasing her. Flexing her fingers, Setsuka felt a tinge of a sob rise into her chest. Pushing it aside, she pouted and averted her troubled eyes. _If only her father was not so busy with his work, she could tell him,_ she reminded herself, _she could tell him why it bothered her._

“In the meantime,” Gaara said, his tone calm. “It’s getting late. You should go home, before your mother gets worried about our conversation.”

Biting her lip to quell her upset, Setsuka started for the doorway. Touching the doorframe, she found her steps pause. Her eyes were blank with emotion and looking straight ahead, cleansing her psyche of her guilt.

“At least with mom, I'm not the burden-child.”

And the door shut with a thud.

Her words cut him like ice. Watching her leave, he could sense the sadness masked behind her violet eyes. It had been months since he saw her smile, or that he could remember. His days were long and tiring, and by the time he came home it was often past dark when his family was asleep – save for Nomasaki who would lay awake waiting some nights. Their relationship was always the rockiest out of the three siblings, especially since Shinki became his student a year prior. He was never sure of how to talk to her despite the guidance from his assuring wife, but he was always worried he would say the wrong thing. It was about time he said something – anything – to make things right. Maybe the council would understand if he took a day off from his duties to spend with his family. A Sand Clone could even suffice, perhaps. Letting his thoughts quiet, he remembered he had stacks of paperwork to get done and intelligence to gather from the ANBU on their disturbing tales of a malice across the lands. Growing tired, Gaara looked towards the window and let out a sigh, knowing it will be another late night.

With lots of time to think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setsuka's name comes from a type of flower. In Japanese, "Setsuka" (雪華) literally translates to "snow flower". Outside of the story, "Setsuka" is also the name of a playable character in the Soul Caliber series of video games.


	2. Black Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright - so this is the second chapter for this work!
> 
> I've been trying to get this posted weeks ago but I've hit a few roadblocks unfortunately. I've been far busier than I like to be (COVID stuff, school, family stuff, mental health problems) so I am trying to get a chapter out maybe once a month. Balancing a workload online and dealing with physical stressors takes the life out of me, but thankfully writing is a nice escape from it all. As it stands right now, I think this story might be around 50ish chapters maximum when finished - but we'll see once we get there. In the meantime, I'm aiming for a release date of late Jan/early Feb for chapter 3 - so hopefully i can meet that deadline lol
> 
> Stay safe out there - and Happy New Year! xx

**Chapter 2  
** **Black Sheep**

The door creaked slightly as it rested into place, her hands fumbling to lock it behind her as she took to the floor to remove her worn and dirtied sandals. Resting them on the porch shelf in the closet, Setsuka glumly made her way into the hum of the kitchen beyond the yellowed stucco walls around her in the short, carpeted hall. Standing over the stovetop, her mother turned to the sound of someone entering. As her violet eyes saw the sheen of red hair emerge from the darkened hallway, relief painted on her surprised expression that it was at least someone.

"Oh? Setsuka," Nomasaki started, her smile fading. "Where's your father? Dinner has been ready for a while, now. I thought you two would be coming home together?"

Taking her seat at the dinner table, Setsuka looked down at the thin white tablecloth in a solemn rumination. "He's still working."

"I see." Her mother sighed, turning her attention back to the saucepan of fried meal. "He's been working extra hard lately thanks to tensions in the west," Her careful hands paused on the saucer after she dished the curry onto the plates, her eyes wandering in concerned thought. "The upcoming exams in Konoha also don't help… I hope he's okay…" Sensing her daughter's glance at her back, she met her once again with an assuring smile. "I was just hoping tonight we could eat as a family. It's been a few months since the last time."

"Where's Kyokuro?"

The plate made a subtle clatter as it was placed in front of her. Setsuka eyed the meal and its sweet glaze with a hesitant hunger as her thoughts ate away at her appetite. The curry was a bright orange and full of sweet-smelling spices. Even the steamed vegetables – her least favourite part – were covered in an aroma of light butter and salt. She wanted to curse herself for not feeling hungry enough.

"Your brother is looking after the hawks tonight while the Aviary Master is on vacation. He should be home soon." Nomasaki spoke as she fumbled through the cupboards on her tiptoes. "Shinki is on a mission with his teammates right now, he won't be back until tomorrow, so it looks like it'll just be us tonight for dinner." Packing her apron away, she glanced to the silent kunoichi at the table who sat sullenly before her food. "Why the sulking? You didn't want vegetables and curry?"

"No, not that."

Her mother raised a brow in visible concern. "What's wrong? It's not like you to sit at the dinner table with an empty stomach." Directing her attention to the dishes in the sink, she gave a smile of comfort before turning away to finish her cleaning. "Surely you can tell your own mother what's been bothering you."

Setsuka's eyes closed halfway as she sat at the kitchen table. The question had been dancing at the tip of her tongue for over the last year. Ever since her father took an interest in personally training her adopted brother himself – without even batting an eye to his own daughter who stood within the same vein of the academy and its lessons. But Shinki was able to be a genin – something she could not bring herself to receive. And she felt him slipping from where he once was since _that day_ – his sparing match with his classmate that sent the proctors scrambling to stop the match. She could see a glimmer of madness in his eyes she remembered, and the quiet adopted brother she once knew was changed and his Iron Sand grew as if it had a mind of its own. Even Kyokuro noticed, but he was hesitant to act and instead told their father behind closed doors. The next day, Shinki was the Kazekage's student. Kyokuro was another story. A kind and gentle older brother, he surprised his proud parents by graduating from the academy at age eleven, and earned his Chunin promotion at the age of twelve from the insistence of the council. The _'Golden Prince'_ they called him, his Gold Dust being his signature technique that earned him all of his due praises. All Setsuka could receive was discipline from her instructors and some disappointed glances from her concerned parents. Still, her apparent father's lack of interest stung like a fresh wound, reminding her of all her shortcomings as a child of the revered Kazekage.

"Mom," She started, her words hesitating. "Does dad not like me… as much as my brothers?"

Nomasaki's hand paused as she reached for the cupboard, utterly appalled of the question she heard. Turning to her daughter, her surprised violet eyes met hers through a veil of gold strands that fell over her shoulders and pulled-up sleeves.

"Of course not! What makes you say that?"

Rubbing her hands through her messy red bangs, Setsuka shrouded her shame as her chest sank with the reality of her baring her hidden grievance. For the first time in months, she felt vulnerable. Although her mother was a good listener and a caring person, she still worried of making an inconvenience.

_But I should tell someone_ , she thought, _At least mom will listen…_

She let out a held breath, her saddened glance locked to her lap.

"Everyone always talks about how powerful they are, and I'm… just weak. I don't have Magnet Release like my brothers and I can hear the elders talking about it. I can hardly handle using your Kekkei Genkai before I get frustrated and stop…" The words built up into her throat faster than she could collect them. "I don't… even think I want to be a shinobi. I don't know… I don't think it's the right path for me, I'm not strong enough – I never will be, so what's the point?"

Nomasaki sat at the table across from her daughter, her chair creaking slightly as it moved in closer. Her face was assuring, but a tinge of sympathetic sorrow painted her calm eyes as she watched Setsuka's face meet hers in the kitchen that evening. "Setsuka," She started. "No one is forcing you to be a shinobi – believe me. Your father didn't have that choice and I certainly never had that choice – _but you do_. If you want to become a kunoichi of Suna, that is solely your decision." Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, she smiled softly. "My only gripe is that I wish you would finish your lessons and graduate before making your final choice on the matter. For the sanity of your instructors, _please_ finish your classes. They worry about you, just as we do as your parents."

Setsuka felt a wave of relief rush over her.

Understanding was there – the one thing she wanted – and it was there in the form of a comforting hand on her shoulder and her mother's words. Relieved, she gave her mother a nod and a smile and watched as her return to her kitchen duties. The relief was abruptly interrupted by the reminder that she would have to tell her father at some point.

What would he think? Would he be disappointed? Would he rescind her remaining freedom?

_If only he were more of the understanding nature…_

"What will… dad say?" Setsuka pushed herself to ask. "I don't want to let him down…"

"Your father loves you, no matter what. Both me and your father love you and your brothers equally, please know that."

Her mother's voice offered no hesitation – but the itch was still there in Setsuka's thoughts. Ruminating before eating her dinner that was beckoning her through its glaze and warmth, she let her thoughts get the better of her. Anger and resentment twisted into her throat as the words crept out, unrelenting in their tone.

"Then why does he always favour Shinki so much? He's not even my brother..."

_"Setsuka!"_

Her mother barked her name, her fangs showing as she whipped her head to face her. The dish clattered loudly against the countertop, her expression twisted into a wolfish visage for a brief moment before calming herself down. Setsuka flinched at the sight. Known as the _'Wolf of the Desert'_ , it was not often she was reminded of the meaning behind her mother's reputation and namesake. Although a gentle and kind woman by nature, her mother was not one to take lightly – even her father knew that.

"Don't speak that way! That's no way to think of your brother, he is as much a part of this family as the rest of us. He's just… different," Her expression eased into shame, turning her attention back to the sink of soapy dishes. "…like how your father was when he was… young. "

Setsuka raised a brow, confused. "What do you mean? The Iron Sand? Dad doesn't have that."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Something rang in her memory.

It was then that Setsuka remembered the story her parents told her one day when she was a child no more than five. Their nanny Meiyumi took her and her brother into the Suna Council chambers as the meeting ended, the two red-haired children darting towards their father to tell him about their day of playing outside and painting pictures of birds and skies. When their mother showed up, they started off home behind the council-robe clad men as they exited the chamber into the corridor. A sudden silence befell them and her father's soft grip on her small hand stiffened. A word was spoken, a horrible word, but it was a word she did not recognize or understand. Sitting at the edge of the couch at home, her and her older brother sat beside each other as their parents talked with eyes of hurt and shame. Someone called her father a name that day – a strange sounding name with anger audible on their shrill voice.

_A jinchuriki_ , she reminded herself, _That was it_.

She knew the truth of it – what it meant. And she knew of the hardships he endured in his youth from the absence of love and family and the torture of a demon whispering threats and curses into his ear as he struggled to even sleep. Her father was a different person then, she reminded herself, remembering the nightmarish stories of his acts of terror in the village. Her uncle Kankuro told her one of those stories as she helped him build one of his puppets. Even he could not laugh the fear out of his voice. Shukaku was a monster – but a monster no longer – and her father was just that – her father.

But the connection between him and Shinki was still lost in translation.

"I don't understand," She said, confused. "Shinki's not a jinchuriki, so why…?"

"No, he's not. But they shared a similar pain." Her eyes saddening, Nomasaki remembered. "Your father… grew up alone and feared. When he was a jinchuriki, he had no one. He was shunned by the village and its people. But when he found his resolve, he had his family there to support him, like your aunt Temari and uncle Kankuro. Having loved ones like family saved him from loneliness and made him feel loved and accepted in the world. Shinki was alone and feared once, but now he is part of our family and is respected for his prowess. I sense your father sees his past-self in Shinki, and just wants to help him. That's what I believe."

Saddened, Setsuka looked down. It made sense to her – at least, for the most part. When Shinki appeared with her parents that day years ago, he was quiet and sullen but soon grew warm and welcoming to her and her elder brother. The Iron Sand was something he fought tooth and nail to control, his struggle becoming evident during their years in the academy.

_Maybe that was why he was acting strange recently_ , she thought, _Father only wants to help him…_

Then, Setsuka realized she understood.

"That makes some sense…" She spoke. She looked up to Nomasaki, smiling lightly. "Thanks, mom."

Her mother smiled, warmly. "Now then," She sighed, gazing down at the sink of foamy dishes as she cleaned. "I suggest you have a heart-to-heart with your father about this when he gets home."

_There it was_ , Setsuka cringed to herself. "I… don't know how to approach him on this. Can't you tell him? Dad listens to you."

"He would listen to you just fine – he's your father."

"Yeah but… -," Setsuka fumbled for words. Giving up, she groaned into her sleeve as she stretched her arm onto the table. "He's so… hard to read. I mean, I love my dad, but he's not very good at expressing himself other than being calm-faced or cross." Peeking up, she decided to ask the question. "Mom, how could you love someone as weird as dad?"

A plate slipped through Nomasaki's fingers and into the water, splashing her arms and the countertop. Realizing her face growing warm, she averted her glance from her daughter as she became flustered and red in the face. Panicking to herself, she scrambled to dry the surface as Setsuka watched with an expression of confusion and embarrassment.

_One mention of dad and the Wolf of the Desert turns into a bashful housewife…_

"W-Why would you ask that?" Nomasaki sputtered, still blushing and bewildered. "A-And your father's not weird – he's just – he's very temperate." Bringing herself to face her smug-faced child, she calmed her flush but still averted her eyes although slightly. "But to answer your question, it's because he was always there - we were there for each other. It's sort of hard to put into words, but we've always had a mutual understanding." She turned her attention back to the dishes and softly smiled. "You see, when I first came to the village, I was an outsider that no one wanted to deal with because I was foreign and had a strange Kekkei Genkai from another land. Your father was the only one who saw me as different than that, and since then we've been close and grown together." Fondly, she remembered. "I… guess I realized then that I was falling in love with him. I looked into his eyes one day, thinking he disliked me just like the rest of the villagers - but I was wrong. His eyes were warm and accepting. We were just kids then, both of us genin. Many years later we married, and had you and your brother." She turned to her daughter's surprised glance. "Why do you ask?"

Standing up from the table, Setsuka nodded her messy red head. "No reason, it's just… never mind." She smiled, tiredly. "I'm going to bed, my legs kinda hurt from that running earlier… or should I say chase?"

"Alright, but -," Nomasaki smiled, crossing her arms as Setsuka gave a curious glance. "You should still have a chat with your father. He should be home soon. And remember – you have nothing to worry about. If he gets grumpy, just send him to me and I can talk to him for you."

Surprisingly, her mother's kind wink gave her some amount of confidence. If her dad was being unreasonable, no doubt the Wolf of the Desert would straighten him out. Her mother did have a reputation of being the most kind and fearful woman in Sunagakure – and it was something that the village and its council of elders seldom forgot.

"Thanks, mom."

The ceiling of Setsuka's bedroom was covered in posters.

Graphic text and bright splashes of reds, yellows, purples, and blues were sprawled upon dark backgrounds where the faint and brief colouring of the stucco peeked through in between. Laying on her back on her bed, her white cat meowed and begged for attention as it hopped its way onto her belly. Her parents were not quite fond of pets, but upon seeing Momo in an alleyway as a child, there was no way they could have said no. Purring as she stroked the fur on Momo's head, Setsuka mulled over the thoughts that barraged her mind. At least Momo was a welcome distraction.

Her door suddenly cracked open but only slightly. Momo jumped off her as she pulled herself to sit up, running to the door in a fluffy blur of white as her father entered. Gaara was surprised to see his daughter still awake, just as she was to see her father pay her a visit at such a late hour. Meowing between his legs, Momo begged for attention and he petted the feline lightly under the chin before closing the door.

"I didn't think you'd be awake."

"I didn't think you'd be home," Setsuka retorted, pleasantly. "This is early for you."

_His daughter was quick with her tongue, just as he was_ – he could tell.

"You got me. May I…?" Setsuka nodded and averted her eyes shamefully, and Gaara sat beside her on her bed. "Listen, Setsuka… I'm sorry if I was strict with you earlier." After seeing the hurt and shame in her violet eyes, he averted his in guilt. "I worry a great deal about my family, especially my children. As Kazekage, I have many enemies from all over who seek to destroy the village and everything I stand for… including myself and my loved ones. I only do what I can to protect those I love, and like your mother and your brothers, you're precious to me. A father has to do their best to protect their children, after all. I only want what's best for you, Setsuka – please know that." Turning back, his ringed-eyes seemed almost pleading. "I'm sorry if I came off as harsh, but I hope you can learn to understand that it's a place of love where I'm coming from. I'm sorry, Setsuka."

His sincerity took her by surprise. Nodding once, she tried her best to hide her shame behind a smile. "That's okay, I… deserved it. I should be the one saying sorry." _Now was her chance_ , she realized, _It was now or never_. Holding her head down, her red bangs masked her expression as she fought to utter the words. "Dad, there's… something I want to ask you…"

Gaara grew curious. "What's that?"

Her words hesitated at first. "What would you think of me… if I decided to not be a shinobi?" She felt the burden weigh on her shoulders, her heart wanting it to disappear. _Maybe if I go word-by-word it'll be easier_. "I know my brothers are both ninja, but… I'll never be as good as them. My chakra control is bad, I don't have the Gold Dust or Iron Sand, and I keep dodging my lessons out of… shame. My instructors take pity on me, I know they do. They see how skilled my brothers are, and me – I'm just a disappointment. I just don't feel like I'm cut out for it."

Out of the silence, her father spoke. "What is it you want to do?"

"I… want to be an adventurer." Setsuka said, her voice sounding brighter as she explained. "It might sound silly, but I really want to travel the world, see what's out there… I'm really good at writing maps and logging them. I don't know, maybe I was meant for something different than a shinobi's life." Her father's silence was deafening. Turning to him at her side, she saw his brooding eyes staring off in distant thought. Her heart sank a little. "Are you… disappointed?"

Gaara smiled lightly at her. "No, not at all." He assured. "Just surprised." A thought saddened him. "Setsuka, I hope you know you're not a disappointment – not to anyone. _You were never a disappointment in our eyes_ , not once. Just because you don't have the same Kekkei Genkai as your brothers, it doesn't make you inferior. You have the blood of my clan and your mother's clan, you are a true treasure because you are our daughter."

Looking down, his heart grew warmed at a memory.

"Do you remember the story of how you were born? Your mother was nearing nine months pregnant and she insisted she come with me to Yamagakure. I was summoned as a mediator to negotiate an alliance with the Land of Earth and the Land of Wind, and she wanted to see your grandfather. The daimyo of the Land of Earth grew restless during trade talks and began threatening our daimyo and the presiding daimyo of the Land of Mountains… and it was then that your mother had enough. I never seen her so angry, her face near changed into a beast then and there as she yelled at the daimyo to concede – and it inadvertently triggered her labour." A brief laugh escaped him, remembering the day fondly. "Her wolfish fury terrified the Land of Earth daimyo so much that he bent the knee to all the proposed terms without a second thought."

Setsuka giggled. "Yeah, that sounds like mom."

"…and then you were born - during a blizzard, of all things." Gaara said, his voice low and heartfelt. "I was so scared. We had a daughter that day, and all I could think of was _'how can I teach her to be as strong as her mother?'_ and _'how can I be the father she needs?'_. I never thought I'd ever be a father, but to be a father to a daughter is something I'm most proud of – because you are my daughter. I love you, Setsuka."

Moved, Setsuka only sat in stunned silence. Warmed by her father's words, she near felt regret at every moment she lashed out at him or acted brashly. Her father truly did love her, after all. Keeping a strong face, the tears that wanted to leak from her eyes were forced inside, hidden by her shroud of straying red hair.

"If you truly don't want to be a shinobi, that's entirely your choice. But as your father, I worry about you. Your mother worries, too." Gaara said, his expression losing its warmth. _The face of a Kage_ , Setsuka was reminded. "If you surely don't want to follow the path of a shinobi of Suna, you have my support – _only_ if you finish your lessons from the academy. We just want to see you graduate, Setsuka. That's all."

Setsuka's eyes widened, surprised by his decision. It seemed as though her mother would not have to interfere after all. "Is that… are you serious?" Feeling the weight lift from her shoulders, she could not help but smile. "I knew you'd say something like that… Okay, I'll do it. Thanks, dad."

Seeing his daughter smile comforted him, but only momentarily. Turning back towards the closed door ahead, his thoughts turned guilty once again. "Are you doing this for any particular reason?"

Setsuka raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Does this have anything to do with me taking Shinki under my wing?" Seeing the truth in the purple flecks that painted her eyes, he felt his heart sink in his chest. Turning away, he averted his glance. "I can see it in your eyes… you seemed closed-off around me as of late. Since the last year, anyways."

A bitterness entered her lips. "What if it is?"

"Then… I understand." Her honesty was hard for him to swallow, the guilt creeping into his mind once more. "I didn't do it as a slight to you or your elder brother, believe me. Shinki's abilities are… difficult to control. I'm the only one who can teach him how to harness the Iron Sand, so the responsibility falls to me as Kazekage… -," His words hesitated briefly. "And as his father -,"

"It's okay, dad – really. You don't have to explain." Setsuka assured, knowing where he was coming from. Remembering the conversation she had with her mother only hours ago, a sudden newfound sympathy was understood.

_They shared a similar loneliness_ , she remembered, _Shinki is just as hurt as dad was when he was a… jinchuriki._

"I… think I understand a bit better now. I talked to mom about it earlier."

Gaara crossed his arms, relieved. "Ah, I see." A brief smile etched its way on his lips. "Your mother is way better at explaining things than I am… that's for sure." Looking to his daughter at his side, he could still see the faint glimmer of shame in her violet eyes as she turned away. Entertaining a thought, he decided to take the chance. "Your brother and I are training in the Sand Pits tomorrow. Would you want to come to spar? It's part of his training, so the kid-gloves will be on since it's only light combat. You're more than welcome to join us."

Surprised, she turned to him. "Spar? Me? Really -?" She stammered. "Are you sure?"

Gaara smiled, nodding once.

"Okay," Setsuka agreed. "I'll go, thank you."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, her father gave it a comforting squeeze and messed her hair as he stood. "Goodnight, have a good rest." He said. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then."

"'Night, dad."

After her door was closed, Setsuka lay back down on the bed. Although her shame was lifted, she felt as if she opened up another door for it to regain its strength. _I'll just have to prove myself against Shinki,_ she decided, _I'll give it my all… and prove I'm not a disappointment_. She would not allow it – she would fight it as best as she could. Maybe she could be the first one to best Shinki in a match – something her own elder brother was unable to do. When she saw Kyokuro and Shinki fight nearly a year ago, the fight had ended in a draw. Iron surrounded gold, their strengths proving too great to declare a winner. Only their father's sand proved to be a mediator.

Maybe she had a trick up her sleeve as well.

Entering the darkened bedroom, Gaara was surprised to see his wife still awake.

Rubbing at her eyes as she sat on the couch in her blue robe, Nomasaki gave a yawn and started tiredly towards her husband. "Oh? You're home,"

"You don't have to wait for me," He said, preparing himself for bed. "If you're tired you can sleep. You don't need to stay awake."

For a brief moment, she caught him smiling at her. Sweetly, she gave him a kiss and started on her way to bed. "I like to wait for you," She replied with a light smile on her lips, pulling up the blankets to her chest. "I don't get to see my husband as often as I used to these days." She sighed. "Do you… think the council can take over some of the slack? You're burdened with a lot these days."

Turning to her, his exhausted ringed-eyes looked at her as if begging for forgiveness. " _Soon_ , I promise. There's just a lot going on, especially with those reports of a cult in the west… it never ends, I swear…"

She nodded, her smile fading as sleep made its way into her senses. "I know, and I understand fully. That's what I signed up for anyways, when I decided to marry a Kage those fourteen years ago."

A thought made him pause before joining her. "Any news from your father?"

She shook her head. "No owl or message I'm afraid. The intel still runs slow from Yamagakure, unfortunately. The Suna Aviary hasn't heard anything back yet either – Kyokuro told me when he got home from work today."

"I see."

"Did you talk to Setsuka?"

"Yes, she's fine." Gaara said, joining his wife in their shared bed. "I offered her to come spar with Shinki tomorrow at the Sand Pits, and she agreed."

Shocked, Nomasaki sat up and clutched the sheets in alarm. "Spar with Shinki?! Are you sure? Isn't Shinki… -,"

Before she could say anymore, her words trailed as she realized what she was saying. _Isn't Shinki mad_ , she near spoke – and thank the desert gods she did not speak the words. What kind of mother was she to even think such a thing about her own child?

"He's alright, nothing out of the ordinary – but I have assigned ANBU to watch him and his behaviour. Even when his genin team are on missions." Gaara assured, placing a hand on his wife's tense grip of the blankets. Lost in troubled thought, his fingers trailed away as his attention lingered elsewhere. "Something happened that day… when he changed. He's become colder, I admit… It's unlike him." Looking his wife in the eyes, he feigned an expression of calm to assure her. "Perhaps sparring with his sister would have a positive effect on him."

Taking his word, Nomasaki hesitated.

Turning over in the bed, she prepared herself for sleep. "I just hope nothing goes awry…"

"Don't worry yourself, I'll be there in case anything happens."

Glancing to her husband, she tried her best to believe him – to convince herself that everything would be alright. Swallowing her gut instincts, she forced a nod. As she turned back to her position on the pillow, he kissed her golden head and shut off the light.

Tomorrow would either give her answers – or confirm her suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Setsuka's cat Momo (桃) means "peach" in Japanese.


	3. Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (02/23/2021): Hey everyone - I finally was able to get around to this story again after a much needed break from life. Things will start to pick up in the coming chapters as the plot I have in mind starts to get in motion. I'm thinking this fic might have a span of 50 chapters, so it's safe to say I will be picking at this story for at least two years. In the meantime, for those of you starting to read this after reading Sand and Snow - thank you so much for sticking through the sequel so far! It really warms my stone-cold heart that my fic is liked by other people, it's much appreciated!
> 
> That being said, although I have starting watching Boruto I did not see all the episodes yet so some stuff in this fic *might* be inconsistent with the current canon... so I decided I wanted to truly deviate from the established Part III/Boruto canon and make this story a sequel on its own. Basically I'm going max on the wish fulfillment and making the Boruto universe appear as I imagined it would be. So if you don't like fanon/canon divergence - you have been warned.
> 
> Cheers xx

**Chapter 3  
** **Iron**

Her head throbbed with each glance of the sunlight.

Stress ate away at her dreams the night before, leaving Setsuka to toss and turn in anticipation and worry for the day that lay ahead. Her match with Shinki was only in a few hours and she swallowed her nerves to face the day as calm-faced and brimming as she could. She would never admit it to any who asked, but she was scared. Catching her eye as she entered the room, she saw the bright aura of red hair peek from beyond the hallway. She tensed at the thought of talking to her father.

_I can't back out now_ , she thought to herself, _What would he think of me if I did?_

Luckily her eyes deceived her.

Sitting quietly while finishing his breakfast of fried eggs and toast, Kyokuro sat at the kitchen table dressed in his shinobi attire and his worn backpack resting beside his chair. She could also see his promised blade to her was leaning against the wall in its sheath, the golden eagle encrusted along the scabbard shining from the scattered sun that entered through the blinds. Although her senses were foggy from her scattered sleep, sensing Kyokuro on a good day was difficult. He was a master at concealing his presence from others – not just from using his nature energy, but also from him being so light-of-foot. Being the quiet and gentle older sibling, he often surprised others from merely just being in the same room. He was a perfect shinobi and as silent as the still air. Pausing by the kitchen's entrance, Setsuka took his presence as a welcome one. Having not seen him for nearly a week, she was glad to have a like-minded person in her midst who could understand.

"I thought I sensed you here," She started. "What took you so long?"

Finishing his orange juice, he tidied his dishes and began tightening up the straps to his backpack. "The Aviary master requested that I stay until morning, his assignment ran late this time around. I was at least able to get a few hours of sleep in. I leave for my next mission very shortly."

"Whereabouts?"

"The Land of Earth. Father asked if I could relay a message to the Tsuchikage, and to visit the elder Ōnoki, too."

Slightly disappointed, she averted her glance and put her hands in her pockets. "I see…"

"I'm not going to the Land of Birds, if that's what you're asking by your sulk." Kyokuro smirked. "You'll have to try harder next time if you want my prized blade so badly. I could always just ask the village blacksmith to craft you one if -,"

She shook her head. "That's fine, you know I'm bad with weapons anyways."

"You're pretty good with rope and talismans, though. Much better than I am." Right then, the conversation grew silent. A troubling look entered his violet eyes, losing himself in brief thought as he tried to approach with words carefully. "Setsuka, are you really going to fight him?"

"Yeah, why? What's the big deal? It's just a sparring match." She averted her eyes again, narrowing to herself in false doubt. "And it's only Shinki."

Kyokuro's expression grew concerned. "Setsuka - from an older brother to his younger sister, I need you to step back from this. Shinki hasn't been the same lately – you know that just as well as I do."

"…Father suggested we fight."

"You have to be joking," Kyokuro snorted in disbelief. "He knows better than anyone, then." Standing, he walked to meet her and paused his steps as she rose her head. His eyes were as foreboding as his words. "Look," He spoke, his voice quiet for no one else to hear. "I love Shinki as a brother just as much as I love you as my sister, regardless if we're related only by a fraction of blood – but our brother has _changed_. His chakra… it feels different since that day he lost control… can't you sense it, too?"

Narrowing her eyes in thought, she brought her thumb to her lips. That day came rushing back to her memory, the sights and sounds vivid in her mind as she recollected the ferocity of the black sands that near enveloped the screaming classmate and the instructors who desperately tried to pull the student away from the creeping wall of death. Shinki lost control that day, she remembered – and too well did she remember it all. It was a sea of black and red – and it was there for all her class to see and bear witness in horror. Fortunately the student was saved, but has since remained scant in the village out of fear. And the ANBU and her father had supervised Shinki ever since. His chakra had always felt similar to her father and elder brother, but since that fateful day at the Sunagakure Ninja Academy, it felt as if Shinki's chakra became sharp as knives through her senses – and _dark_. It was all too familiar and unsettling to recall. Her once quiet adopted brother was becoming something unseen.

"I was hoping it was just me being the paranoid welp I am." Putting on a brave façade, Setsuka's eyes spoke volumes of her worry – but she was good as masking them, too. "So what if his chakra is disturbed? Isn't he disturbed enough already?"

"Don't joke around, Setsuka. The Iron Sand is dangerous – _especially now_. If you must fight him, then do it. But if things take a turn, get someone to stop the match. I can't be there, so I can't quell the Iron Sand with my Gold Dust."

She felt her heart jump in her chest.

_He's right_ , she thought, _The Gold Dust weighs it down – and stops it instantly. What would I do? Can father stop with his sand it if it gets too close?_

"Father can stop it." She convinced herself. "He controls sand and has Magnet Release - like you -,"

"I know that, but you know how he is with Shinki. The Iron Sand is stronger in weight than our jutsu, so halting it requires brute strength if necessary." Kyokuro said, his eyes tense with worry. "He's scared Shinki will get hurt – or hurt someone… and the council wants Shinki in their ranks as much as they want me. He's also a contender for the Chunin Exams to be held in Konoha this year, so they can't lose out on their village prodigy because his mind is short on empathy." He placed a hand on her shoulder, grasping it with care and concern. "Take it from someone who has spared with Shinki recently – he is _not_ to be taken lightly. He will lose control at some point. Please don't do anything rash, Setsuka."

_I can't promise you that._ Putting her hand over his, she nodded. "Thanks, brother." After exchanging a nod, she watched her brother gather up his things for his impending mission in the Land of Earth. "When will you be back?"

"In a week's time. Speaking of which, I should be at the gates soon. Jiro-sensei is probably waiting for me right now, as prompt and early as he is."

The sound of their mother's approaching voice from the corridor surprised the two siblings. Entering the kitchen with her usual pleasant expression, Nomasaki met her son and gingerly held him close after he gathered his things and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Be safe." She said, softly. "I know you'll be fine, but the journey to the Land of Earth is a long one."

"Thanks, mom"

Letting go, their mother smiled. "Your father is in a meeting right now but he told me to tell you to keep an eye on your sensei. Jiro-sensei is aging and his sight isn't what it used to be. Make sure he's okay, alright?"

Kyokuro nodded. "I know, that's why I'm going. He asked me to be his eyes just in case."

"Good," Nomasaki nodded back, passing him his katana by the handle. "Take care and we'll see you soon when you return."

Taking his leave, Kyokuro put his free arm through the second strap of his worn and tattered pack and fastened the scabbard of his katana to his flak jacket. Before he passed through the porch, he paused for a moment. Meeting Setsuka's eyes, his expression hardened to a cold draw of caution - alarming her from across the room.

"And remember what I told you, Setsuka. Be careful – you don't know what you're up against."

Swallowing her fear, she refused to let it emerge into her eyes. "I will."

After hearing her answer, Kyokuro turned his head of messy crimson towards the doorway and with the creak of the heavy door, he was gone. The silence that followed was deafening to her. _You don't know what you're up against_ – he was right. And she knew the truth was riddled in every word. She was walking in blind, just as elder superior Jiro-sensei was on her brother's mission to a foreign country.

"What did your brother mean by that?"

The draw of her mother's voice caused her to flinch. Turning to where she stood, she saw her mother's face washed in concern. _Maybe she knows_ , she thought to herself, _I have to lie_. "N-Nothing –,"

Nomasaki was unconvinced. "It's about the match, isn't it?"

_Her instincts are sharper than I thought_. "He warned me about my fight, he told me to be safe, That's all." Reminding herself that time was of the essence, Setsuka found an out – and she had to seize it quickly. "I should get going, I need to practice before the match this afternoon."

Before her mother had a chance to say anything further, Setsuka was out the door in such haste that worsened the worry already there. Standing beside herself, Nomasaki watched the door to their family's home close with a slight thunder and a dimming rumble.

And she was alone with her thoughts of concern and instincts.

Scarce sunlight entered through the stone rooftop above, painting the scene in a brimming gold that afternoon.

The Sand Pits were an old and ancient battleground – nearly as ancient as the desert-folk themselves, predating the village that surrounded its walls. Some elders claimed the village was built around it – other said the pits were discovered in the early days of the village's founding. None remained who knew of the truth. To a scholar, the grounds might as well have been an ancient archeological marvel with its worn reds, greens, and golds that marked the stone from which it was carved. It was hard for the average human to grasp it was made from the hands of men and not the desert gods themselves. Hearing the distant tap of footsteps upon the sandstone floor, Gaara turned to see his wife approaching him. The ANBU who lined the entrance made way for her, bowing their heads lightly as they allowed her to pass. Although a welcome sight, her expression began to worry him.

"You're here,"

Standing at his side by the great adorned pillar, she watched her children stand at opposite ends of the arena as they prepared themselves for the sparring. Her face was calm and crisp, but her purple eyes held warning and fear. "I had to come – I wanted to watch." She glanced towards Shinki in the distance, who stood solemn and brooding before the weapons rack. "And to keep an eye on our children."

The concern was entangled on her voice, as calm-sounding as she was. Following her glance, Gaara watched Shinki carefully, examining his movements with cautious optimism. He shared her sentiments with iron-hard certainty. "Before you say anything, I can sense it too. I didn't want to worry you, but as usual your instincts have beaten me to telling you."

"They're hard to ignore. Especially when it concerns a chakra this strong." Nomasaki acknowledged. Watching the boy closely, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "His chakra… it feels similar to that man's – Captain Yura." She glanced to her husband at her side. "Remember? He was an agent of Sasori of the Red Sands when you were taken by the Akatsuki all those years ago. Do you think that… Shinki can't possibly be…?"

Gaara shook his head, his glance unmoving. "I've had the Intel Corps, ANBU, puppet corps and the medical corps examine him – and nothing. Not a trace of a jutsu on him. I want to brush it off as his Kekkei Genkai and lack of sleep, but there's something about it that bothers me to no end."

Looking back towards their children, her expression saddened. "I just hope he can return to his normal self soon… so our family can feel whole again."

"It will, don't worry." He assured. "That's why I'm hoping Setsuka sparring with Shinki can help him realize that he's not alone and he can share his struggles with his family. They say that shinobi can read each other's thoughts by the mere exchanging of fists… maybe by sparring something will get through to him in the only language he understands."

Watching her husband's back as he stepped into the sunlit fray to begin the spar, Nomasaki could not shake the heed of warning her instincts were shouting at her. _This is a terrible idea_ , she was convinced, _I hope nothing goes awry_. Clutching her hands tightly, she wished for the sense of doom to leave her – but all it did was stay. Twisting and churning in her chest, her anxieties only strengthened as she watched the sparring match draw near. Even within the grand ancient arena, she could feel the danger thick on the dry air.

Seeing their father approach the center, the siblings followed suit and met in the middle of the great ancient battleground. Upon seeing her adopted brother in person for the first time in weeks, Setsuka's fear did little but leave her. Shinki's eyes were a cold deep green, glaring towards her in a contemptuous manner while his expression lay as if slate - no emotion on his face whatsoever. Even with no sign of the Iron Sand upon him, seeing him in his black training garbs with did nothing to ease her fears. Restraining herself, Setsuka clenched her fists tightly at her sides as she walked in his direction.

_He's my brother_ , she reminded herself, _He would never hurt me._

But then doubt set in.

Doubt of her abilities, doubt of his control, doubt of not suffering any consequences.

_And he's not actually my brother..._

All throughout her mind were the possibilities of what could happen if something went horribly wrong in one single instant. She had to tread carefully – _Don't be brash_ , just as Kyokuro said. But could she honor that request – or was she too head-strong to fulfill the warning? Examining Shinki's emotionless expression made her feel at ease but for only a moment. It was just her brother – that was all – not a monster or a jinchuriki. She could take him on – she just had to be smart about it. But that was a lot easier said than done when dealing with the Iron Sand.

And she was not Kyokuro - or her father for that matter.

She was Setsuka - and she was powerless.

Pushing down her rapid anxieties, Setsuka smirked in preparation for their fight. Her fists were wrapped in white cloth and bruised from her earlier training, her calluses pulsing lightly as she stretched her fingers. "I hope you're ready," She said, drawing his attention. "I'm much stronger than the last time I faced you, brother. I may not have the sand, but I can certainly bear my fangs."

Her words did not strike Shinki at all, his expression remaining unchanged. His dark green eyes appeared tired and worn, his clothes were slowly covered in the essence of his eternal weapon of iron. He was unfazed by her taunt, viewing her as if an obstacle for the day to be over. He had no desire to waste any further time - regardless if his father commanded it or not. With arms crossed over his chest, he faced her directly.

"Sister." He acknowledged. "We'll see who the stronger one is soon enough. You'll lose today... I'll see to that."

"This is a clean spar – no ninjutsu or genjutsu allowed." Gaara entered, standing before his children. With his face as stern as iron itself, he examined them closely and studied their expressions. Setsuka appeared cocky but her eyes screamed fear, and Shinki stood as still as stone but his chakra ached for blood. _This could get bad fast_ , he reminded himself, _I have to act quick if something goes wrong_. "This will be taijutsu only. I'll be acting as proctor and I will stop the match as I deem necessary – and under no circumstances, do _not_ attack with foul intent."

In an instant, sand burst between them as he signalled the start of the match.

" _Begin!"_

Before the last remnants of sand even had a chance to touch the sandstone at their feet, the two sprang towards each other with their fists. _I am the faster one_ , Setsuka remembered - and she struck first. Her left hook struck Shinki forcibly against his arm as he blocked it, irking him as he saw her prepare another. Her next one was stronger than the last, prompting him to harden his stance onto the stone floor. Her red hair covered her eyes from the motion that she did not see his counter coming. Acting quickly, she jumped backward and slid on the stone - then leapt towards his advances with a kick to his stomach.

Her foot struck a coat of iron.

The shock rumbled through her heel and up her leg, alarming her of the imminent danger. The black sands crept up his tunic and began to settle around his shoulders, blending in near seamlessly with his black clothes to the point where it seemed as if it had disappeared from her line of sight. His strike landed squarely into her gut, throwing her to the ground at her back. She felt as if the earth around her shattered, the sandstone sinking around her body. Pulling herself to stand, she eyed her brother with a growing ferocity that soon pulled her in. In a matter of minutes, the only rule of the match was already broken. As she watched the Iron Sand coat his arms in its terrifying embrace, she let her beast's blood awaken in her veins. Taking her stance, her left arm suddenly pulsed and grew covered in coarse white fur while her fingernails became long and claw-like. For the first time in months, she let the scarce wolf within her awaken - and it hungered for retribution. Gathering her strength, her heel broke through the surface of the earth behind her before she sprang into action towards her foe.

Their blows collided with an eerie shrill sound.

Iron against blood exchanged one strike after another for what seemed to be only mere minutes. Shinki remained unfazed by the fight, pushing back his sister's attempts to strike him near effortlessly. His calm suddenly cracked. Catching him by surprise, her attack was stronger than ever - pushing against his Iron Sand with all her might from her beastly arm. Frustrated, he reminded himself that he could not and _will not_ lose - _never._ Pouring more chakra into his Iron Sand, the black grains grew monstrous and forced her back.

_I can't lose to her_ , Shinki reminded himself, _I won't let it happen - she's weak_.

Blood sprayed lightly from his cheek.

Shocked at the warm sensation, he saw the blur of black claws and white fur draw past him only momentarily. But it was enough to merely scrape him. His eyes wide, he saw her face across from his - grinning and confident, the face of a smug wolf. She cut him so fast not even the Iron Sand could keep up. The prospect of her growing strength angered him deeply, stirring a darkness in his core. He could lose - _lose_. It was becoming more possible to see it as a reality.

_No_ , he thought, _Never_.

His green eyes suddenly turned manic.

Sweeping out from under him, a tall wave of erratic black sands fell towards Setsuka. Knocking her to the ground in a haze of wires, she slammed against the cold sandstone and felt her hand snap. Holding in her shouts and curses of pain, she pushed herself up and eyed the storm that awaited her. The wave was growing behind Shinki, and his expression was one mired in madness. _It was just like that day,_ she realized - and her fears suddenly emerged once more. Sensing the oncoming attack, she suddenly realized that she could not stand to block it. All she could do was run. Turning, she saw the pillar behind her - she had to take cover and fast. But her body was not quick enough to move. And the Iron Sand was hot on her heels.

Watching the stream of black sands approach, she instinctually raised her right hand towards it and imagined the sand stopping. And for some reason it did. Stunned, Setsuka saw the sands pause reluctantly and felt a strange sensation spread from her palm to her fingertips. The sand was repelled. Shinki was caught off guard by it, trying to force his sands to burst through the invisible barrier. His mania growing, he released a great wave of strength and the Iron Sand broke through the silent barrier in a curtain of violent black wires. Setsuka could sense the bloodlust in the air, her senses warning her to flee.

But there was nowhere for her to flee to - she was trapped.

Nomasaki's eyes grew frantic at the chakra she sensed emerge.

"Stop the match." She said, her voice spitting out the words. Not hearing a response, she looked to Gaara and saw his ringed-eyes locked on what they had just witnessed. They were shocked at what they saw, horrified at fact that the worst-case scenario already was within their midst. Grasping his arm tightly, her pleas finally brought him back to a desperate reality. "Gaara – stop the match! Our children – they'll hurt each other!"

Without a second thought, the Kazekage disappeared with his sands amongst a violent wind the moment he saw the black Iron Sand descend upon their daughter. Just as the curtain of iron was about to come crashing down on the pinned kunoichi, a large inescapable wave of sand blocked the sea of black from consuming her.

" _Enough!"_

Gaara's voice sounded as if it had thundered throughout that arena, alerting every ANBU on the grounds and making Shinki come to a near complete stop – but the black iron had a will of its own. Setsuka was within its sights and it was closing in on its target. Before the Iron Sand could reach her upon the shattered earth, Gaara's fast and powerful sand intercepted its attack. As the sands collided, the black sands finally slowed and stopped as soon as Shinki realized what was happening. Before him stood his father, his power unrelenting and face as stern as iron itself. Making eye contact with his son, it was only then that Gaara realized the irony of it all. Years ago, it was his uncle Yashamaru who stood between him and a classmate who had gotten too close. Time had been cruel to them all.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her, Setsuka saw the back of the great white beast as the wolf crouched into a defensive position protecting her, ready to strike with fangs and claws if the Iron Sand dared to come further from Gaara's grasp. Her mother was one to act quick – and quick she was. The fear soon left her for Shinki – it was only herself she feared now. The pain in her arm throbbed, and her hand was trembling with the sensation of a strange and sudden power. Her mind could barely grasp onto the spiralling events that occurred only minutes ago.

As Gaara stood before his son, a stern glare found itself painted on his features as the sands that subdued the black void of death receded into the gourd strapped to his belt. "Shinki," He said. "You must learn self-control. This isn't acceptable. You could've hurt your sister, your family!"

Standing beside himself, the boy glanced to his trembling hands with widened green eyes, unable to grasp what he had done. Horror marked his unmoving face, his thoughts clouded by foggy recollections of the battle he had participated in only moments ago. _It happened again_ , he realized, _I lost control_.

Kneeling at her side after the wolf made way for him to pass, Gaara tended to his daughter carefully. His eyes were fraught with haste and worry, watching every movement she made carefully as if she were made of shards of glass. "Setsuka - are you alright?"

Pushing her father's hand away, she tried to lunge herself towards her brother in fury. "What's wrong with you?! You're my brother – not my enemy!" She shouted, her teeth turning fanged in rage. "We were supposed to spar, not try to kill each other! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"I… don't know." Shinki tried to speak, but only his lips moved and no sound came out. No response escaped him – only a blank stare of shock. Then, a slight flinch shuddered through him, tracing its way from his fingertips to his shoulders. Slowly, the Iron Sand began to congregate towards Shinki – its master. Forming his signature cloak around him, the weight of the black sands settled and with it its burden once more became his. Closing his eyes, Shinki opened them and his face was once again clean from emotion and consequence. His dark emerald eyes were fraught with exhaustion, and his mind would not let him rest.

"Shinki," Gaara started, his tone calmer and ice-like. "I assumed what happened that day at the Academy was an isolated incident… but it appears I was mistaken. If this behaviour continues, I'll have to assign more ANBU to monitor you. You will soon lose your privileges if this keeps up, and you'll be forbidden to partake in the duties of a shinobi until you grow past this. You have to remember – you _must_ control your powers above all else."

Contempt suddenly appeared in Shinki's eyes, accentuating the blood-red markings that painted his face. Walking towards the crumbled exit from the Sand Pit, he paused as if to acknowledge Gaara's words. "Father," He said, his tone dark. "You're underestimating me. That's something you should be careful of… you are the Kazekage."

His ringed-eyes narrowed at his son's words. While looking towards him, Gaara saw a flicker of the past-self he thought he long ago left behind in those fated woods of Konoha to the east. The past he had in the darkness where power was his only obsession – and power had driven his existence. Remembering how he once was troubled him, but to see it within his own son was unfathomable. Startling his thoughts, he found himself thinking about what his father Rasa would have done if he were there. Within Shinki's eyes that glared up at him, something else had crossed his mind.

_Did I… have eyes like that at his age…?_

Shaking the thought away, Gaara turned his attention to the veiled ANBU shinobi who appeared before him with katanas sheathed to their backs and their heart hardened with duty. "Take Shinki-sama to his chambers. My son is tired."

An ANBU stepped closer in hush tones. "Should we administer his medicine, Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes, and make it a higher dose." Gaara nodded, speaking quietly so his son would not hear. "See to it the medical examiner does it themselves."

"Yes, sir." The ANBU nodded. "As you command."

Watching Shinki be escorted from the arena, he waited until he was out of sight to approach his daughter. Stepping aside, the large white wolf kept a close eye on the Iron Sand child as the ANBU shuffled him from the large chamber of sandstone. Changing back to human form, Nomasaki joined her husband in tending to their daughter. Kneeling down to meet Setsuka's eyes, Gaara held his head down in shame. "Setsuka, I'm sorry -,"

Slightly alarmed, Setsuka tried to gather herself. "What's wrong? Am I hurt?"

As he was checking her over, Gaara suddenly realized the great indent that lay below her. It was shaped in the same likeness as her, her weight pressing against the harsh stone to create a crater of sorts. He had never seen an occurrence like it. "That mark – did you make that?"

"Huh? What -?" Noticing it beneath her, her violet eyes widened in curiosity. "I… I'm not sure, did I -?" The tingling in her hand returned. Startling her, she held it out and stared at it, watching the tiny tremors travel up to her fingertips. "My hand feels… weird." Before her eyes, she thought she could see a faint aura of some sort – as if it were some sort of invisible force. To her, it felt as if it were a magnet. "What's this? It feels like it's pulling."

Seeing the phenomenon for himself, Gaara could clearly see the aura of force gathering over her open palm. It was unlike anything he had seen before, but its presence was unmistakeable to him. "Setsuka, that's Magnet Release." He said, his ringed-eyes surprised at the sight. "You have my Kekkei Genkai."

"Magnet Release? Really?" Setsuka marvelled, examining her hand carefully. "It seems so different than Shinki's and Kyokuro's… mine almost feels… alive."

"Kazekage-sama, come quickly -," An ANBU entered, drawing their attention. "There's something that requires your attention immediately."

Parting from his family, he stood and joined the ninja who stood idly at the crumbled pillars before the exit. After he left the room, Setsuka lifted herself from the ground. A wave of pain struck her arm, thundering through her bones and making her curse the wind.

"You are hurt, your arm is sprained." Her mother spoke, holding her injured arm gently. Being careful not to hurt her, she saw the damage done as she pulled back her daughter's white sleeve. Her arm was hot and beginning to bruise, and the muscles were tensed. "I'll send for Meiyumi. She should be at the hospital, let's go. Easy now,"

Once her mother allowed her to stand, Setsuka clutched her injured arm cautiously. Troubled, she looked down and her messy and frayed red bangs shielded the sorrow within her eyes. "Mom, what happened to him?"

Knowing her daughter was speaking of Shinki, Nomasaki shared the same concern. "I wish I could tell you," She confessed, her voice solemn. "That's something I want to know myself…"

And then the silence returned.


End file.
